yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Roar of Demise (NTR-BP)
Roar of Demise is the nineteenth pack in Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour, and is accessible when Level 20 is attained. This pack contains powerful monsters and numerous Spell/Trap Cards to increase your dueling strategies and help you to attain victory. Learn the fine points of these cards to make your Deck come alive! The 52 cards in Roar of Demise include 0 Normal Monster Cards, 7 Effect Monster Cards, 0 Fusion Monster Cards, 1 Ritual Monster Card, 24 Spell Cards, and 20 Trap Cards. Ultra Rares in Roar of Demise * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Dark Magician of Chaos * Magical Scientist Super Rares in Roar of Demise * Manticore of Darkness * Return from the Different Dimension * Shinato, King of a Higher Plane * Tribe-Infecting Virus Rares in Roar of Demise * Deck Devastation Virus * Good Goblin Housekeeping * Hammer Shot * Inferno Tempest * Last Turn Commons in Roar of Demise * A Cat of Ill Omen * Abyssal Designator * Armor Break * Assault on GHQ * Beast Soul Swap * Beckoning Light * Chaos End * Chaos Greed * Chiron the Mage * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Contract with the Abyss * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Dedication through Light and Darkness * Delta Attacker * Desert Sunlight * DNA Transplant * Earth Chant * Enchanting Fitting Room * Gryphon's Feather Duster * Human-Wave Tactics * Labyrinth of Nightmare * Light of Judgment * Micro Ray * Mind Wipe * Ninjitsu Art of Transformation * Order to Smash * Primal Seed * Salvage * Shinato's Ark * Smashing Ground * Solar Ray * Soul Reversal * Sword of the Soul-Eater * Taunt * The Law of the Normal * The Sanctuary in the Sky * Thousand Energy * Triangle Power * Ultra Evolution Pill * Wall of Revealing Light Card List Monster Cards Effect Monsters * A Cat of Ill Omen * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Chiron the Mage * Dark Magician of Chaos * Magical Scientist * Manticore of Darkness * Tribe-Infecting Virus Ritual Monsters * Shinato, King of a Higher Plane Spell Cards * Abyssal Designator * Chaos End * Chaos Greed * Contract with the Abyss * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Dedication through Light and Darkness * Delta Attacker * Earth Chant * Enchanting Fitting Room * Gryphon's Feather Duster * Hammer Shot * Inferno Tempest * Mind Wipe * Primal Seed * Salvage * Shinato's Ark * Smashing Ground * Soul Reversal * Sword of the Soul-Eater * The Law of the Normal * The Sanctuary in the Sky * Thousand Energy * Triangle Power * Ultra Evolution Pill Trap Cards * Armor Break * Assault on GHQ * Beast Soul Swap * Beckoning Light * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Deck Devastation Virus * Desert Sunlight * DNA Transplant * Good Goblin Housekeeping * Human-Wave Tactics * Labyrinth of Nightmare * Last Turn * Light of Judgment * Micro Ray * Ninjitsu Art of Transformation * Order to Smash * Return from the Different Dimension * Solar Ray * Taunt * Wall of Revealing Light Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour